Sommerleir 2009
thumbSommerleir arrangert av galtvortskolen i 2009 på Brattrein Hotell i Notodden. Deltakere 1. klasse: *Melli Sanda *Serritina Arakna *Sora DeVello *Estrella Nightingale *Janey I Johnson *Robyn LeMass *Spinderella Wyster *Nathalie Moonlight *Arra S. Venster *Alma Macky *Shiraishi S. Haruhi *Enkoli Parslow *Halvblodsprinsen 100 *mcriss a macinator *Santareiel Howard *Ainareiel Francesca Vandi *Marissa Northwan *Irene Wolvercote *Griff Elfenbone *Ramoyo Fred Weasley *Zoey McPhoenix *Southa Mitchu B. Evethlee *Ludde Svaart *Nabi Kaeisha *Toril C Jones *Milly Eleonora Scharlett *Mike Underground *Ajattara Köyliönjärvi *Tari Almina Blocnear *Keisha Bandor *Ariana Humlesnurr *Chezzie Chainsaw 2.klasse: *Allabaro McFord Dinner *Leanna Kristorn *Kamira Depicol *Amanda Price *Channe Waterfall *Aliana Lexy Wendel *Isabel Hunter *Margrete M MacKenzie *Marion Bother *Julla Lotus *Martin McCooper *Eàmané Wesenberg *Fleur McPhoenix *Chirsty Hayfield *KathelinI McCooper *Mopee Missourio *Anaria Ain Atlana *Katie Chambers *SazhRan Prosper *miss djervell *Pikey LaPuma *Amanda Bruce *Kasandra Milni *Herminevis *Kathy Rosenberg *Apple Ward *Elisabeth Pleasure Galtvortskolens egen sang thumb|right|186 px I 2009 på sommerleiren hadde en gruppe med elever gått sammen om å lage sin helt egen sang som de planla å fremføre iløpet av sommerleiren. Video og tekst kan sees under. 'Sangtekst fra sommerleir 2009 elevene: ' Kjære Galtvort, kjære rektor Vi er her fra Wizreflektor. Vi vil gjerne, få fortelle Din betydning for oss å`a dette hotellet Dagens saker er som følger: De blir lest opp. av to﻿ bøller! Julla Lotus og Leanna Immiverer rett fra stranda i havanna Vi er har en lærer som er så sur Du skjønner at vi snakker om Slur Han er mislikt av alle sammen Det er bare smygard som smisker med sluremannen! Julla Lotus og Leanna Dere sku hatt﻿ et slag i panna For professor'n som sitter her nå Har vi veldig lyst til å se uten klær på! Vi må også nevne damen som så lett kan slå ut paven Både hyggelig og omtenksom At Fru Wiltersen er tøff er ingen tvil om Og han mannen han er stilig. Han har sans for teknologi Batteri-freak med sju unger Og han vier tida t` å studere gomper. Også Bister må vi nevne Han har stor opp-fatningsevne Og for all del, takke bilder Da kan du ende opp med å se ut som en ilder! Alt svartespaneren gjør er kult det ja, forresten det er Dult se! Går å skravler, ofte babler Og det hender til og med, ja, at hun ramler Gygrid, han er kar han Spiser mer enn, en vanlig mann﻿ kan Han har glasset, stor som en bolle Vi banker smygard hvis de kaller han for trollet! Oppå loftet er en dame Sender dødsdom som en vane Store briller, kanke se no Også teen hennes gjør oss nesten Emo! Rosa padde bor i borgen Spretter rundt som rene sorgen Men vi grønne vi vet bedre Professor Uffert, ja, hun eier hele stedet. Å`a Stikling finns i hagen Gir oss ting for vondt i magen grønne﻿ fingre, jord i håret Det er sånn hun ser ut nesten hele året! På sykestua ligger Ronny Han ble slått ned av en Ponny Madam Pomfritt passer på han Så ikke Malfang kommer inn igjen og slår han! Grang og Potter står og venter Og de siden, Ronny henter Men Petrea ler seg skakk hun For hun syntes Ronny﻿ har en fattig bakgrunn Anica du er den beste Og for deg så vil vi feste Klem og kyss og tusen takksen Du har gitt oss mer gled`enn Michael Jackson! thumb|right|185 px Nyttige lenker *Rømte drager på Galtvortskolen *Dødsetere på Galtvortskolen *Intervjupsen på utlån Kategori:Arrangementer Kategori:Sommerleir